i'll never get over you
by miharu-rin
Summary: oneshot: sakura and syaoran can't get over themselves that they broke up. but neither doesnt know about what the other one thinks.


**i'll never get over you **

* * *

I hear you're taking the town again  
Having a good time with all your good time friends  
I don't think that you think of me  
You're on your own now, and I'm alone and free  
I know that I oughta get on with my life  
But a life lived without you could never be right

* * *

Sakura...

I was walking down the street. It has been a month since Syao and I broke up. Why can't I just get him out of my head. He found a better girl already. Hmph... oh, great there he is with his buddies.

* * *

And as long as the stars shine down from the heavens  
Long as the rivers run to the sea  
I'll never get over you  
Getting over me

* * *

Syaoran...

I was hanging out with some good old friends with Juris (A/N: syao's new and improved girlfriend). I was Sakura there she was about to go on our way. Then she turn back and walk on the direction she was from. Maybe she saw me. Oh, I miss her so much.

* * *

I try to smile so the hurt won't show  
Tell everybody I was glad to see you go  
But the tears just won't go away  
Loneliness found me, looks like it's here to stay  
I know that I oughta find someone new  
But all I find is myself always thinking of you

* * *

Sakura...

I walked back from where I was while tears are ready to fall out. I suddenly hit some one. "Tomoyo!" to my suprise it was Tomoyo. Oh, no I can't let her see me like this! I got my handkerchief from my pocket and wipped my eyes.

"Saku were you crying?" she asked

"oh, no, no, no I'm okay" okay so I lied

"I can see that you're lying, liar"

"but it's true I'm just fine see..." I forced a smile out.

"you call that a smile?"

I frown a little " anyways don't worry"

"you need is a new boy"

what! no way he might see me and think I got over it

"no thanks Tomoyo!" I ran to my house

* * *

And as long as the stars shine down from the heavens  
Long as the rivers run to the sea  
I'll never get over you  
Getting over me

* * *

Sakura...

I ran as fast as I can. I bumped to almost every body I passed. I love you Syaoran! I can't take this any more.

* * *

No matter what I do  
It's like a lifetime to live through  
I can't go on like this  
I need your touch  
You're the only one I've ever loved

* * *

Syaoran...

I can't do this. I have a girlfriend and she's not Sakura. Why are you doing this to me! Leave me alone!

I felt like I was going insane. I think I should get some sleep.

* * *

And as long as the stars shine down from the heavens  
Long as the rivers run to the sea  
I'll never get over you  
Getting over me  
I'll never get over you  
Getting over...

* * *

Sakura...

A year had passed. Today I'm attending Syao's marrige. We arrive at the church where the marrige will happen. Tomoyo was dragging me there. Before she could drag me to the stairs. "Tomoyo I'll just go for a walk okay"

"well, fine" she said.

I walked around the outside of the church. As the churchbells rang meaning the marrige will start soon. I can't go in there and see the man that I loved so much get married.

Syaoran...

The wedding ceremony started. "have any one saw Sakura?" Tomoyo whispered. So much for whispers I can hear it clearly. But where is she?

"do you man take this woman?" the priest said

I can't I still love Sakura more than her! "no!"

"Syaoran why?" Juris said

"I'm so sorry Juris but I just realized that the girl I love isn't you"

I ran out to see Sakura.

* * *

Never get over you getting over...  
I'll never get over you  
Getting over me

* * *

Sakura...

I was sitting on a bench on the side of the church. "He made up his mind he'll never go back for me" I said to myself my tears went down faster.

Syaoran...

I saw her sitting on the bench saying"He made up his mind he'll never go back for me" She started to cry.

"that's where you're wrong" I said. She looked at me and quickly looked away. She got her purse and grabbed her handkerchief.

"is the wedding over?" she asked as she wipped her eyes.

"the wedding? oh, I can't see my one and true loves suffer when I see her suffer I too suffer"

Sakura...

"huh?" I said. "but she is suffering cause you left her in between the wedding"

"no" he pause and knelt infront of me "cause the person I love the most is you"

"what!"

"Sakura will you marry me?"

"huh? uh.."

"please" he pouted

I stood up and walked alittle. "so it's a no?" he asked. He wasn't looking at me and I can tell. I sneaked at his back.

"it's a yes!" I screamed and hugged him. He stood up while I was hanging at his back. He took my hand and put it out of his neck. He turned to see me.

"you know what..." he said while while he cupped his hands on my cheeks.

"what?"

"I wanted to do this again"

"huh?" I was so clueless. His lips on mine. Now his hand were around my waist not on my cheeks. I pulled him closer by putting my arms around his neck.

* * *

hehehe another oneshot well you love my one shots so what? please review.

disclaimer: i dont own ccs clamp does


End file.
